Zettai Daijoubu Da Yo
by SeongHae
Summary: Depuis qu'elle a transformé la carte scellée en Carte de Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto n'a plu eu affaire à la magie. À 17 ans, elle est une lycéenne - presque - normale qui vit sa vie de lycéenne entourée de - presque - tous ses amis. Mais ça pourrait ne pas durer...


**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent tous à CLAMP, sauf éventuellement ceux qui ne viennent pas de la série.

**Petit mot :** Salut tout le monde ! Voilà ma première fanfiction écrite pour le site, mais en fait j'écris depuis un moment déjà mais je les poste sur un forum personnel, comme ce n'est pas le même registre, je préfère partager ma fanfiction CardCaptor Sakura ici

J'essaierai de poster des chapitres régulièrement, enfin à condition d'avoir des lecteurs/lectrices.

Bonne lecture, j'espère que vous aimerez !

Chapitre 1 - le retour du passé

**:: Sakura ::**

À l'entente du son de mon insupportable réveil, mon geste fut automatique, un réflexe travaillé depuis des années maintenant, je l'attrapai. Assise dans mon lit, le monstre entre mes mains, j'appuyai sur le bouton pour lui fermer le bec et ouvris péniblement les yeux. La lumière de ce matin d'avril éclairait ma chambre sans que rien ne l'en empêche pourtant il était encore tôt, mais la journée promettait d'être ensoleillée.  
Je tendis le bras pour reposer mon réveil à sa place sur l'étagère derrière moi et me passai une main sur le visage en baillant. Ah non, c'était le matin, déjà ?  
_  
« Sakura-san ! _cria mon père depuis le rez-de-chaussée._ Le petit-déjeuner est prêt !  
__- J'arrive ! »_

Je repoussai la couverture et posai mes pieds nus sur le sol. Il fallait que je me secoue si je ne voulais pas être en retard, c'était la rentrée alors ce serait peut-être bien que je ne parte pas à la bourre, histoire d'enfin réaliser cette récurrente résolution que je n'arrivais jamais à tenir.  
Je me levai et enfilai mon uniforme scolaire, j'allai ensuite dans la salle de bain pour me préparer, l'eau sur mon visage termina de me réveiller. Lorsque je retournai dans ma chambre pour prendre mon sac de cours, Kero sortait la tête de son tiroir.

_« Oh, je t'ai réveillé ?_ soufflai-je en ramassant mes affaires sur mon bureau.  
_- Ne me dis pas que tu es encore en retard,_ bâilla-t-il.  
_- Mais non ! »_ répondis-je précipitamment.

Pas très sûre de moi, je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre pour constater que, si je n'étais pas en retard, je n'étais pas non plus en avance. Je saluai donc rapidement mes Cartes et ressortis de ma chambre en souhaitant une bonne journée à la peluche qui servait de gardien aux cartes, je dévalai les marches quatre à quatre, laissai mon sac de cours dans l'entrée et saluai mon père qui terminait de mettre la table.  
_  
« Tu as bien dormi ? _me demande-t-il.  
_- Oui, très bien, merci. Bonjour Maman ! »  
_  
Je regardai le portrait de ma mère posé sur la table, comme toujours. Je commençai à manger, ou plutôt à engloutir mon petit-déjeuner pour essayer de ne pas me mettre en retard. Une fois mon repas avalé, je me relevai et me précipitai dans l'entrée, je m'assis sur la marche pour enfiler mes rollers et les protections qui allaient avec. Ça faisait peut-être plusieurs années que je pratiquais, et j'étais peut-être très sportive, néanmoins je n'étais jamais à l'abri de ma maladresse et de mon étourderie pour autant, aussi il m'arrivait de percuter des choses, des gens, ou de m'étaler sur l'asphalte, et comme le disait ma meilleur amie « ça n'avait rien à voir avec mes capacités sportives », c'est juste que j'avais toujours la tête ailleurs.

Je sortis de la maison et saluant mon père puis je me mis à rouler sur le chemin de l'école. Je me rendis au lycée Seijyo que je fréquentais depuis un an, mais évidemment le chemin m'était encore plus familier que ça puisque je prenais le même pour me rendre à mon école primaire il y a cinq ans de ça. À l'époque, je faisais le chemin avec mon frère, Tôya, et son meilleur ami, Yukito Tsukishiro. « Meilleur ami », c'est que j'étais vraiment aveugle à cette époque, enfin je n'étais qu'une enfant, et il m'avait fallu que Yukito me dise que la personne qui comptait le plus au monde pour lui était mon frère pour que je me rende compte qu'ils s'aimaient, c'était peut-être parce que j'étais amoureuse de lui, qui sait ? Depuis que Yukito était arrivé en ville, ils ne s'étaient pas quittés, et maintenant que mon frère était parti de la maison, j'imaginais qu'ils se voyaient encore plus. Oh, il n'avait pas déménagé loin, Yukito ne pouvait pas partir loin de moi, alors ils allaient tous les deux à l'université de Tomoeda, là où travaillait mon père, et Tôya vivait dans un appartement dans le centre-ville, en fait près de l'appartement où _il _vivait, à l'époque.

Toute à mes pensées, je filai jusqu'au lycée et en y arrivant je ne trouvai pas mieux que de me cogner contre le portail ouvert avant de finir les fesses par terre. Quelques rires retentirent mais se turent aussi vite. Je soupirai et me frottai le front, ah quelle nouille, il y avait bien que moi pour faire ça hein !

_« Sakura-chan ! »_

Je relevai la tête en entendant la voix paniquée de ma meilleure amie, Tomoyo Daidouji, et lui adressai un sourire embarrassé, histoire de la rassurer. Elle soupira, soulagée, puis m'aida à me relever. Le sourire reprit place sur ses lèvres légèrement glossées mais également jusqu'à ses beaux yeux bleu sombre. Elle m'attira dans ses bras pour m'enlacer et s'amusa à me faire tourner sur mes roues.

_« Je t'ai manqué tant que ça ? demandai-je quand elle eut arrêté son manège.  
__- On est dans la même classe !  
__- Anyaaa~ »_

Je me remis à tourner en riant. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de voir les listes de classe durant ces dernières vacances car j'étais partie avec mon père quelques jours, et finalement, une fois rentrée, je n'avais eu envie que de me reposer, donc j'avais laissé la corvée aux bons soins de ma meilleure amie qui, de toute façon, arrivait avant moi la plupart du temps.  
On se lâcha et on entra à l'intérieur du bâtiment pour échanger nos chaussures - enfin pour moi, mes rollers - contre celles du lycée, puis on alla s'installer dans la salle qui serait notre classe pour cette année. Plusieurs personnes étaient déjà à l'intérieur, ce qui ne m'étonnait pas puisque je n'étais pas en avance, dont certains de nos amis qui étaient encore dans la même classe que nous. Par quel miracle nous étions-nous suivis tout ce temps ? Je n'en savais rien, mais il n'y avait rien qui pouvait plus me réjouir. Je les saluai et allai m'installer à un bureau près de la fenêtre, vers le fond de la classe, je posai mon sac sur le bureau et me calai contre la chaise alors que Tomoyo s'asseyait à la place à côté de moi, les autres vinrent nous voir. C'était amusant, le temps passait et rien ne changeait, moi non plus, je n'avais pas changé, je le savais, et mon frère se faisait un plaisir de me le rappeler lorsque l'on se voyait et qu'il m'appelait « petit monstre », j'avais toujours été un peu brut de pomme comme on dit, mais je n'y pouvais rien.

Naoko et Rika s'approchèrent de nous pour papoter, je participai vaguement, jusqu'à ce que Rika me pose une question à laquelle un banal « hmhm » n'était pas une réponse.

_« Sakura-chan, tu as une trace rouge sur le front. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »  
_  
Je la regardai en souriant, embêtée d'avouer ma maladresse, mais elle aussi avait l'habitude alors je répondis la vérité, Naoko pouffa de rire.

_« Comment as-tu fait ton compte ?  
__- Beh je… je réfléchissais.  
__- Tout de même… à quoi pensais-tu pour t'être pris le portail ? Il n'est pas assez gros ? »_

Je ris à mon tour. Peut-être devrais-je investir dans un casque ? Si cela me reprenait, ce serait bête de me blesser, j'étais assez tête en l'air sans vouloir risquer d'abîmer les neurones qu'il me restait.

Les filles retournèrent finalement à leur place car la classe allait bientôt débuter, et Tomoyo se pencha vers moi, l'air inquiète.

_« Et à moi, tu veux bien dire ce qui t'arrivais pour être aussi absorbée dans tes pensées ? »_ chuchota-t-elle.

Je sentis mes joues rougir et je détournai les yeux en soupirant. Pourquoi me demandait-elle alors que j'étais persuadée qu'elle en avait déjà une petite idée ? Sans compter que c'était difficile de le dire à voix haute, c'est vrai quoi, je venais d'avoir 17 ans, et repenser à quelqu'un que je n'avais pas vu depuis près de cinq ans me mettait dans tous mes états… c'était vraiment embarrassant. Certes, dans ma situation ce n'aurait pas été simple d'oublier tout bêtement les personnes que j'avais rencontré lorsque j'avais dix ans, ceci dit que ça me trouble encore autant, c'était…  
Je soupirai encore une fois, en plus j'avais fait un rêve qui m'avait laissé une impression étrange… une sorte de nostalgie, c'était peut-être pour ça que je repensais à _lui_ aujourd'hui. Bon, ça expliquait aujourd'hui mais pas toutes les fois tout au long de ces dernières années.  
Kero me tuerait s'il savait que je ne me souvenais plus de mon rêve, surtout s'il me marquait comme ça, car il y avait des chances pour que ce soit prémonitoire selon lui… mais selon moi, cette fois, ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis ma meilleure amie se mordre la lèvre et elle hocha lentement la tête. Ah ce que je pouvais l'aimer, Tomoyo ! Avec elle, je n'étais pas forcée de dire ce que je n'avais pas envie. Mais je ne pouvais tout simplement pas dire _ça_, pas parce que c'était complètement idiot, mais parce qu'une boule se formait dans ma gorge à la seule pensée de formuler ces mots de vive voix, et les larmes me montaient aux yeux. De peur que ces larmes soient réellement là, je me frottai les yeux, et me félicitai de ne pas me maquiller.

Finalement, la sonnerie retentit et notre professeur principal, Kano-sensei, entra dans la pièce, le silence se fit aussitôt. Je virai mon sac de mon bureau en me retenant de soupirer cette fois, je n'aimais pas ce professeur - c'était un professeur de maths - et il en avait toujours après moi pour un rien. Je sortis ma trousse pour la poser sur le bureau et laissai mon regard s'évader par la fenêtre, me plongeant une nouvelle fois dans mes pensées.

Il fallait que je sache ce qui m'arrivait. Pourquoi, tout à coup, me sentais-je si faible et affectée ? Est-ce qu'un banal rêve pouvait faire autant de dégâts ? J'aurais voulu qu'on me rassure, à vrai dire, qu'on me dise que c'était normal, que ça passerait très vite et que d'ici quelques jours je n'y penserais plus… mais ne pouvant même pas aborder le sujet moi-même, je savais que même Tomoyo n'engagerait pas la conversation. Sur bien des choses, elle était capable de tout pour obtenir ce qu'elle souhaitait ou souhaitait savoir, mais elle était très diplomate où beaucoup m'auraient secouée sans ménagement pour me _le_ sortir de la tête. Et il m'était sorti de la tête ! C'est vrai, des fois je n'y pensais plus… des fois… et comme je me rendais compte que je ne pensais pas à _lui_, je recommençais à penser à _lui_. J'étais vraiment nulle.

Pendant que je réfléchissais, je crois que le professeur avait commencé son speech de début d'année, il y avait quelques murmures dans la salle, comme si quelqu'un essayait d'attirer l'attention de quelqu'un d'autre. Et finalement, la voix du professeur prit un sens dans ma tête.

_« … et Li Shaolan. »  
_  
En une seconde, le monde s'arrêta, et mon cœur avec. Avec une lenteur provoquée par le choc, je tournai la tête vers le devant de la salle où se tenait Miura-sensei, accompagné de deux nouveaux élèves pas si nouveaux que ça.

Juste à côté du professeur, scrutant les visages de la classe, la jolie chinoise tenait son sac de cours des deux mains et trépignait, passant son appui d'une jambe à l'autre, comme si elle attendait un signal pour pouvoir bondir de sa place. Et à côté d'elle,_ il_ était là. Il la dépassait d'une tête. Ses cheveux châtains étaient toujours aussi sauvages, son visage avait perdu ses rondeurs de petit garçon, mais j'avais l'impression de retomber en enfance, soudainement… et lorsque ses grands yeux chocolat se posèrent sur moi, je sentis mon visage s'empourprer pour la deuxième fois en quinze minutes et je baissai la tête.

**:: Tomoyo ::**

Mon regard faisait la navette entre Sakura et Shaolan. Il ne l'avait regardé qu'une seconde, et elle pas plus longtemps non plus, préférant détourner son beau visage pour le cacher avec ses longs cheveux. Néanmoins, derrière ce voile couleur caramel je pouvais distinguer la rougeur de son visage. Elle monta l'une de ses mains sur sa poitrine et je ressentis presque son trouble tellement il était flagrant. Je commençais à me dire que j'aurais peut-être dû lui dire que j'avais cru apercevoir Meilin en ville deux jours auparavant, mais je n'étais pas sûre de moi et je ne voulais pas lui donner de faux espoir… ceci dit, j'aurais été loin de m'imaginer qu'elle avait pu s'inscrire au lycée Seijyo, et encore moins avec son cousin. Que pouvaient-ils bien faire au Japon ?

Lorsqu'ils étaient repartis à Hong Kong, après les vacances d'été de notre dernière année de primaire, Sakura et moi avions continué à envoyer des lettres à Meilin qui se pressait pour nous répondre, et Sakura écrivait à Shaolan. Je savais toujours quand elle recevait une réponse, ça se voyait sur son visage. Sauf qu'un jour, il arrêta de répondre, et ce au bout de quelques mois à peine. Sakura m'avait avoué lui avoir envoyé d'autres lettres malgré son silence mais en vain. Quelque part, je me disais que c'était peut-être pour ça qu'il lui arrivait encore de penser à lui de temps en temps. Shaolan ne lui avait jamais dit réellement qu'il n'avait plus de sentiments pour elle, alors je comprenais qu'elle puisse se poser des questions.

Et à force, même ma correspondance avec Meilin avait fini par s'espacer, et on ne s'envoyait plus qu'une lettre par an à présent. C'était triste, parce qu'en fait il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'on ne s'écrive plus, et j'appréciais toujours Meilin. Mais je crois que la raison, c'était peut-être Shaolan finalement, et ça Meilin ne me le dirait pas, elle ne trahirait pas son cousin adoré… mais j'en voulais à ce nigaud d'avoir fait souffrir ma précieuse Sakura, c'était injuste parce qu'elle l'avait aimé si fort qu'elle en pleurait de ne pouvoir le voir.

_« Allez vous asseoir aux places au fond, derrière Daidouji-kun et Kinomoto-kun ! »_ lança Kano-sensei.

Je reportai mon attention sur les deux « nouveaux » et vis Meilin passer soudainement devant Shaolan pour venir s'asseoir derrière moi. Au passage, elle m'adressa un grand sourire, et je compris qu'elle avait hâte que l'on puisse discuter. Moi aussi j'étais impatiente, elle m'avait manqué cette chipie. Shaolan alla s'installer derrière Sakura avec beaucoup moins d'enthousiasme que sa cousine. Sakura ne releva pas la tête quand il passa puis elle se redressa en regardant fixement devant elle, même si j'étais certaine qu'elle ne voyait rien.  
Kano-sensei commença finalement son cours, je me concentrai donc pour prendre les notes le mieux possible pour pouvoir les passer à Sakura, car elle n'allait sans doute pas écouter grand-chose, et je dois dire que je la comprenais, moi-même j'avais envie de m'expliquer avec Meilin et Shaolan maintenant mais… c'était pas le moment.

J'attendis la pause du déjeuner avec impatience, mais lorsqu'elle arriva enfin, Sakura sortit de la salle comme un boulet de canon et je ne pus m'empêcher d'échanger un regard avec Meilin. Cela se voyait, à son regard, qu'elle comprenait autant que moi la réaction de Sakura. Je rangeai lentement mes affaires, je savais où Sakura allait m'attendre de toute manière, et Rika, Naoko, Chiharu et Takashi vinrent voir nos anciens amis.  
_  
« C'est tellement surprenant de vous revoir ! _lança Chiharu._ Comment ça se fait que vous êtes revenus ?  
__- Des affaires de famille,_ répondit platement Shaolan.  
_- Oh… »_

Je fermai les yeux en inspirant profondément. Avait-il besoin d'être si froid ? On était ses amis, même si cela faisait longtemps que nous n'avions plus de nouvelles. Meilin éclata d'un rire bruyant et frappa le bras de son cousin qui écarquilla les yeux comme s'il ne comprenait pas sa réaction. Ah c'était pas possible… il était toujours aussi long à la détente.

_« Rien de grave, rassurez-vous ! _ajouta Meilin._ Mais grâce à ça, on va pouvoir rester ici toute l'année !  
__- Ah mais c'est génial !  
__- On a tellement de choses à se raconter !  
__- N'est-ce pas ! »_

Il n'y a pas à dire, lorsque Meilin attire l'attention, elle est toujours dans son élément. Je me levai, mon sac à la main et partis de la salle.

_« Daidouji-san, attends ! »  
_  
Je me retournai vers Meilin, surprise qu'elle m'appelle alors que les autres étaient toujours autour d'elle.

_« Je viendrai vous voir plus tard, _me dit-elle.  
_- ... d'accord, on sera installées quelque part sur l'herbe. »_

Elle hocha la tête et je filai finalement pour retrouver ma meilleure amie. Je n'eus pas besoin de la chercher, elle m'attendait à côté des escaliers. Sans rien dire, on sortit du bâtiment pour aller s'asseoir au soleil puis on commença à manger. Après une dizaine de minutes, j'osai enfin rompre le silence, voyant qu'elle était plus pensive que triste.

_« Sakura-chan, est-ce que ça va ?  
__- Hein ? Bien sûr que ça va.  
__- Tu n'es pas obligée de faire semblant tu sais. Je suis aussi déboussolée que toi de les voir. »  
_  
Elle me regarda un instant, puis soupira et reposa ses baguettes avant de poser sa boite à repas sur l'herbe. Elle passa ses bras autour de ses jambes et regarda devant elle.

_« Je ne m'attendais pas à le revoir un jour. Je ne sais pas comment je dois réagir.  
__- Tu es heureuse qu'il soit là ?  
__- « Heureuse » c'est pas le mot… c'est encore plus que ça, Tomoyo-chan.  
__- Je comprends… enfin, je pense.  
__- Mais il doit bien y avoir une raison pour qu'ils soient revenus, tous les deux… je me demande ce que ça peut être. »_

Ce qu'elle pouvait être gentille… j'en connaissais beaucoup qui, à sa place, en voudrait à mort à Shaolan, et qui profiterait de son retour pour lui en faire baver mais visiblement Sakura ne comptait pas faire ça. Je l'avoue, au fond j'aurais aimé qu'elle veuille se venger, même une toute petite vengeance ça m'irait. Si seulement il avait une bonne excuse.  
Quand elle se retourna de nouveau vers moi, je haussai les épaules.  
_  
« Li-kun a dit que c'était 'des affaires de famille', mais Meilin-chan n'avait pas l'air aussi sûre que lui. »_

Je me demandais… la première fois qu'il était venu à Tomoeda, c'était à cause des cartes de Clow, alors est-ce que c'était possible que cette fois encore… ? Oui, je savais que les cartes étaient à présent des cartes de Sakura, mais ça avait peut-être un rapport avec la magie.

_« On devrait appeler Kero-chan, _soufflai-je.  
_- Toi aussi, tu penses que c'est louche ? _s'étonna-t-elle.  
_- Beh… j'en sais rien. Je ne suis pas magicienne, moi. »  
_  
Je lui fis un sourire qu'elle me rendit avec autant de sincérité. J'étais rassurée, je m'étais sans doute inquiétée pour rien ces dernières heures, Sakura n'était pas perturbée par le retour de Shaolan.  
Des bruits de pas attirèrent notre attention alors que Sakura sortait son téléphone portable de son sac. Meilin s'approchait de nous, elle coula un regard hésitant vers ma meilleure amie.  
_  
« Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir avec vous ? _demanda-t-elle_.  
__- Bien sûr, Meilin-chan ! »_ répondit Sakura avec entrain.

Le soulagement de notre amie chinoise était flagrant, elle souffla en posant une main sur sa poitrine et s'assit à côté de moi. Sakura rangea son téléphone.

**:: Meilin ::**

Je savais que j'aurais dû insister auprès de Shaolan pour qu'il accepte que l'on prévienne Sakura et Tomoyo de notre arrivée, au moins ça malgré le silence de ces dernières années. Ça non plus, je ne l'avais pas voulu, mais je savais que mon cousin serait malheureux si je continuais à correspondre avec elles alors que lui ne pouvait plus. Mais j'étais quand même en colère contre lui, car visiblement il n'avait pas expliqué la situation à Sakura, et ça ce n'était pas bien… la laisser dans l'incompréhension la plus totale, alors qu'il m'avait dit que ce n'était pas le cas, qu'est-ce qu'il était idiot quand il le voulait.

_« Alors… quand êtes-vous arrivés ? »_ demanda Sakura.

Je la regardai, son visage laissait à peine paraitre ce qu'elle ressentait, elle semblait heureuse tout bêtement. Elle avait toujours le même sourire que quand on était gamines, ça me rendait nostalgique… et ça allait rendre fou Shaolan.

_« Il y a une semaine, _répondis-je.  
_- Ça a dû vous faire bizarre de vous retrouver dans cette petite ville à nouveau !  
__- Ouais mais… c'est sympa aussi. »_

Tomoyo m'adressa un sourire amusé. Je crois que je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point je serai heureuse de revenir à Tomoeda, comme quoi on ne peut pas tirer un trait sur tout, contrairement à ce que disait ma tante.

_« Tu n'as pas amené ton repas ? _s'étonna Sakura en se rendant enfin compte que je n'avais rien emmené.  
_- Non, je vais manger avec Shaolan.  
__- Ah... il aurait pu venir aussi.  
__- Oui. Il était pris par Takashi-kun, là, alors… »  
_  
Elle hocha vivement la tête pour me dire qu'elle comprenait, même si c'était un petit mensonge. Shaolan et moi appréhendions tous les deux la réaction de Sakura et Tomoyo, pas pour les mêmes raisons, d'accord, mais bon, il avait préféré ne pas aller affronter son ancienne « rivale » tout de suite.

_« On aura tout le temps qu'on veut maintenant,_ repris-je._ On pourra manger tous les jours ensemble, comme on faisait avant… enfin, si vous voulez.  
__- Bien sûr ! On a du temps à rattraper.  
__- Oui.  
__- Oh tiens Meilin-chan, tu es là ! »  
_  
On se retourna toutes les trois vers Rika, Naoko et Chiharu qui arrivaient avec leur repas. Mince, je voulais expliquer aux filles pourquoi on était là… ça allait devoir attendre. Je me mordis doucement la lèvre, me voyant faire Sakura fronça doucement les sourcils.

_« B-bon, il faut que j'aille retrouver Shaolan, _lançai-je en me relevant._ On reparlera plus tard… »  
_  
Elle fit de nouveau 'oui' de la tête et Tomoyo releva les yeux vers moi en souriant toujours, elle nous attendait au tournant, même sans qu'elle le dise, je le voyais. Elle était toujours aussi protectrice envers Sakura visiblement, Shaolan allait avoir du mal à se faire pardonner d'elle.

Je tournai les talons pour retourner dans notre salle de classe où Shaolan était toujours. Il n'avait pas bougé, toujours installé à sa place il regardait dehors, et je me rendis compte que d'ici, on voyait très bien l'endroit où les filles déjeunaient. Comme il ne me remarqua pas tout de suite, je me laissai tomber sur ma chaise en soupirant bruyamment, il sursauta et rougit.

_« Tu as pu le leur dire ?  
__- Non, les autres sont arrivées avant. Mais ça peut attendre la fin des cours de toute manière.  
__- Hm oui, je suppose. Je ne voudrais pas qu'elles soient prises par surprise. »_

Je levai les yeux au ciel et ouvris ma boite à repas. « Elles » mon œil !

_« C'est sûr que c'était mieux d'arriver au lycée, dans leur classe, sans rien leur dire alors que ça faisait quatre ans qu'on avait pas mis les pieds ici. Elles étaient pas du tout surprises et décontenancées._  
_- Ça n'a rien à voir. »_

Beh non, évidemment. Il se recala contre le dossier de son siège et recommença à picocher dans sa nourriture sans vraiment manger. Tiens, ça me faisait penser que Sakura non plus n'avait pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup d'appétit.


End file.
